Ocra
|birth =Age 707 |death =22 September, Age 737 |birth power level =103 |max power level =2800 |pronouns = |height =160 cm or 5'3" |weight = |hair =Black |eye =Magenta |rank =Elite Class Saiyan Frieza Army soldier (731–737 Age) |organizations =Dogom's Tribe Saiyan Army Frieza Army (731–737 Age) |food = |vehicle = |hobbies = |family = Artachoc (mate) Chaiva (daughter) Yuki (granddaughter) Baochoi (grandson) |voice actor = }} Ocra is a Saiyan elite warrior and the mother of Chaiva. She appears in Dragon Ball: The Great War and the Genocide Escape saga of Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series. Her name is a pun on on the vegetable, Okra. History ''Dragon Ball: The Great War At the start of the second chapter of this story, Ocra is one of the Saiyans guarding a portion of the southern border of King Vegeta's empire. Along with the other Saiyans guarding the border and Artachoc (Ocra's mate), Ocra fights back an army of s when they suddenly appear and claim King Vegeta's territory as their own. Artachoc wants to stay and kill all of the Tuffles, but as the Saiyans are being overwhelmed, he is convinced by Ocra to flee. He and Ocra appear later in this chapter when they relay the message to King Vegeta that the Tuffles had expanded their own empire onto King Vegeta's lands. This prompts King Vegeta to try to defeat Nappa faster, as he needs all the Saiyans he can get to take on the Tuffles. Ocra is later a part of the group of guards and advisers who go with King Vegeta to Nappa's main settlement. She watches King Vegeta fight and defeat Nappa and then help kill Nappa's guards when they attack the group she is a part of. In the third chapter, Ocra accompanies King Vegeta back to the king's old home, though they find it destroyed by the Tuffles. Ocra later goes with King Vegeta and his guards and advisers to Zhukin's settlement. When they enter the settlement, a female Saiyan (Cyleria) threatens Ocra and Layeeck, but the two don't seem to be too perturbed by her words. In Zhukin's tent, Ocra fights against and kills some of Zhukin's guards when they attack King Vegeta's group and listen to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan kills Zhukin. At the start of the fourth chapter, Ocra is attacked by Cyleria in Cyleria's attempt to avenge the recently-deceased Zhukin. After a short but intense battle, Cyleria defeats Ocra and nearly kills her before Layeeck steps in and saves Ocra. In the fifth chapter, Ocra is among the Saiyan army that pursues General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. After King Vegeta orders Dogom to attack the left side of Shintake Square, Artachoc is given command of half of Dogom's legion. He leads a force into the city with Ocra and the two fight and kill many Tuffles in the ensuing battle. Later, after it becomes clear that the Saiyans lack the numbers to defeat the Tuffles, Ocra, along with the rest of King Vegeta's army, retreat from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. When Layeeck and Cyleria are conversing in the sixth chapter, Layeeck mentions that part of the reason he is keeping Cyleria alive is because he sees how capable a warrior she is after her previous fight with Ocra and him. Later, near the end of this chapter, Ocra is shown with Zorn, Lascon, and a few other Saiyans preparing to ambush a Tuffle food procession outside a city. The Saiyans easily ambush the Tuffles and slaughters them. Noting how effective the element of surprise is (especially considering the fact that the Saiyans are outnumbered by the Tuffles by quite a bit), the trio and their soldiers consider going back to King Vegeta to tell him the good news, though Lascon notes that the more they ambushed the Tuffles, the less effective that tactic would be. Ocra states that maybe they can sneak inside of the Tuffle cities in plain sight; she gets an idea for how to do so after the ambush. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Ocra is seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulate a new plan to take on the Tuffles. Later, during a montage section in this chapter, Ocra is seen giving birth to a baby girl while her mate Artachoc looks on. This girl is Chaiva. Later, Aubere, Dogom, Ocra, and some other Saiyans are seen sneaking into a Tuffle city. To do so, the females (Ocra, Aubere, and some unnamed Saiyans) put on Tuffle armor and move into the city in plain sight, supposedly leading carts of food into the city. Once inside, Ocra and the other females begin to attack the Tuffles, and Dogom and the males jump out from under the blankets covering the carts and assist them. Later, Ocra, Dogom, Aubere, and some other Saiyans attempt to do this again, but the Tuffles are waiting for them. As they enter a city, they are attacked by many Tuffles, forcing the group of Saiyans to retreat. In the eighth chapter, Ocra is a part of Dogom's army. She is with Dogom as Dogom shows King Vegeta the Tuffle city his army was besieging. After Amanito and a large force of Tuffles ambush the group, she fights to protect her king. Ocra is dismayed when Artachoc charges the Tuffles after Lascon appears to have been killed by a Tuffle mech. She tries to reach and save him, but he falls before she can reach him. Dogom appears and orders Ocra to return to her king to protect him. She obliges, though she is very emotional, for she believes Artachoc is killed. Later, Amanito attacks and paralyzes King Vegeta. King Vegeta orders Ocra and Dogom to flee, and they do. Later, after the battle ends, Ocra returns to the battlefield and finds Artachoc still alive, though he is mortally wounded. Ocra tells Artachoc that she will get him help, but Artachoc knows that he is not going to make it. He tells his mate that he will not be around to raise their daughter Chaiva. He asks Ocra to raise Chaiva to become a great warrior, which Ocra promises to do. Then, he succumbs to his wounds, and Ocra vaporizes his body to leave no trace for the Tuffles. Then, Ocra returns to Dogom and Aubere and Lascon (who had only recently reappeared alive). At the end of this chapter, Lascon assures a grieving Ocra that the Tuffles will pay for what they had done. Ocra is first seen in the ninth chapter when the Saiyans assault the Tuffle capital to free King Vegeta. She is with Cyleria and Kusa at the start of the battle, hiding with King Vegeta's entire army behind a wall of clouds above the Tuffle capital. After Viros and his army leave the city to attack Lascon and the rest of King Vegeta's war council (who did not have any guards with them), Ocra, Kusa, and Cyleria lead the soldiers down from the skies to attack the Tuffles. She breaks off from the rest of the group after finding Viros among the Tuffle ranks. Remembering him as the one who killed her mate Artachoc, Ocra makes straight for Viros. Viros tries to get his guards to shoot her down, but they are unable to. Ocra then attacks Viros, and their duel takes them away from the rest of the battlefield. After a short battle wherein Ocra provsd to be much superior to Viros, Ocra uses an attack to open a large gash in the ground. Then, after Viros tries a last-ditch attack on her and have it fail, the Tuffle commander attempts to flee. But Ocra is too quick, and she grabs him, breaking his knee and his jaw, and throws the now powerless officer into the depths of the gash in the ground. Viros is incinerated when he hits the planet's magma layer. When Layeeck is trying to convince Cyleria to accept King Vegeta as her king in the tenth chapter, he shows her Ocra playing with her daughter Chaiva. The two of them provide the argument for Layeeck that King Vegeta is fighting for the future of the Saiyans by trying to wipe out the Tuffles. Later, Ocra is seen with Dogom, Aubere, and the rest of Dogom's army transforming into in the midst of a battle against a Tuffle army. Overall, Ocra participates in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and causes much bloodshed and destruction in her Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, Ocra is seen eating meat off the bone with her young daughter, Chaiva. Later, Ocra goes to an alien world with King Vegeta, Layeeck, Cyleria, Nappa, and a few unnamed Saiyans. They easily wipe out all native life. Ocra notes that the natives hadn't been a warrior species, thus making them not much of a challenge for the Saiyans. When the appear, Ocra asks them what they want. She then watches King Vegeta forge an alliance with them. She then goes to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and help conquer the planet for the Arcosians. She kills many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Ocra, along with the other Saiyans, receive armor from the Arcosians, and she notes that the material the armor was made of feels weird to her. Near the end of this chapter, Ocra is once again seen spending some quality time with Chaiva. Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series Ocra serves as the mission handler of several Saiyan children, and the active mentor of Chaiva and Cuber. She first appears supervising Chaiva and Cuber sparring, and then informs her daughter that she will be leading the team of children on their first mission for Frieza, reminding Chaiva to take her role very seriously; Chaiva, however, proves to be cocky, believing that others will only slow her down. Ocra later finds Cuber training by himself in a gravity chamber and congratulates him for it. In the Saiyan children's first mission, they are tasked with destroying the planet's capital while leaving most of the native population alive. Ocra and the Saiyan children travel to the planet and immediately wipe out the intercepting forces. Ocra then sends the children off to search for the capital. When both Cuber and Chaiva get incapacitated by the natives' warships guarding the capital, Ocra takes it upon herself to complete the mission for the children. Upon returning to Planet Vegeta, Ocra scolds Chaiva and Cuber for their lack of teamwork, and then begins training them to fight together, using a pair of as opponents. Once again, due to their lack of teamwork, both Chaiva and Cuber fail to defeat the Saibamen, illustrating Ocra's point. After several days or a few weeks since the children's first mission, Ocra presents a new mission to Chaiva, Cuber, and three other young Saiyans, Priyep, Tinpern, and Sheliv. The Saiyans are to travel to Planet Frieza 184 to assassinate the crime lord Tenrin. Chaiva first returns from the mission, asleep and severally wounded, and is put into a rejuvenation tank, while Priyep, Tinpern, and Sheliv return shortly after, with the first of the three having Tenrin's severed head. Priyep claims that he witnessed Tenrin kill Cuber before he ended the crime lord himself, but when Chaiva wakes, she insists that Cuber was the one who accomplished the mission and threatens Priyep for his lies. Ocra believes Chaiva, but does not take any action against Priyep as the Saiyan boy is the son of Nappa. Chaiva returns with the unconscious Cuber, who is subsequently put in a healing tank himself. When Cuber is fully healed, Ocra and Dogom oversee a sparring match between Cuber and Chaiva, as both have increased in strength, having recovered from near-death experiences. Approaching the end of 737 Age, Ocra once supervises a mission assigned to Chaiva, Cuber, Priyep, Tinpern, and Sheliv, who are to put a stop to a rebellion on Planet Frieza 114. Shortly after the children quell the insurrection, the Planet Trade Organization soldiers on the planet attack Ocra, having been given orders to exterminate the Saiyans. Ocra kills all of her enemies stationed on the planet and contacts Chaiva and Cuber, ordering them to escape from the planet and to travel to the planet Cuber's younger brother, Kailon, was sent to. She quickly tells them that Kailon was born with a very high power level and that they must find him. Just as she finishes what she has to say, Zarbon's acting elite team arrives at her location. One of the elites, Clen, fights her in a one-on-one; despite Clen being slightly stronger, Ocra outwits him, allowing her to "win" the fight. Before she can react, however, Ayato kills her with a full power energy wave volley. Personality Unlike her mate, Artachoc, Ocra is calm and often makes more realistic and practical judgments of situations, making her the voice of reason of the partnership. Ocra’s rational decision-making has been shown to not be entirely unshakable, as seen when she attempted to rescue the finished Artachoc while terribly outgunned, although Dogom was able to break her out of her temporarily blind desperation. After Artachoc’s death, Ocra cared only for vengeance. During the mission to rescue King Vegeta, Ocra specifically sought out Viros, who personally killed Artachoc, and relentlessly pursued him until they had their fight and the Tuffle’s death. Ocra keeps her emotions to herself, rarely showing anything outside of a straight face and the occasional scowl. She most notably held in her sadness of her Artachoc’s death until after disposing of his body. Ocra also maintained her calm demeanor throughout her fight against Viros, despite clearly hating the Tuffle more than anything. Techniques |-|Techniques= *'Aurora Bomb' – A powerful green-and-pink energy sphere that is charged in a similar manner as , but maintains its spherical shape when thrown **'Super Aurora Bomb' – A larger, stronger version of Aurora Bomb that is charged in both hands above the head *'Bidirectional Fluidity' – Rapidly dashing towards and away from the opponent, weaving in and out of his/her/its melee range in order to confuse him/her/it *'Divine Tornado' – Ocra spins clockwise in the air with her right leg outstretched, kicking her opponent with the outside of her right foot. *' ' – The ability to use ''ki to fly * – The most basic form of energy attack, fired as a bolt or sphere from the palm – Ocra's basic ki blasts are blue-white in color *'Planet Drill' – With her fingers interlocked and index and middle fingers pointed, Ocra charges up blue-white ki around her hands above her head. When finished charging, she points her fingers at her opponent, hands still interlocked, and fires a massive blue-white beam out of the four pointed fingers. This is Ocra's strongest attack in terms of raw power output and destructive potential. *'Relentless Barrage' – A quick, but powerful barrage of six physical strikes, consisting of various punches, kicks, and a headbutt *'Super Force Dunk' – After uppercutting her opponent, Ocra leaps up to the enemy, grabs him/her/it in her hands, and then throws him/her/it downwards into a pit of lava – used specifically to kill the officer Viros |-|Transformations= * – A giant, gorilla-like form that is ten times as powerful Ocra's normal state – as a Saiyan with a tail, Ocra can achieve this form |-|Equipment= *' ' – A space pod used for interstellar travel *' ' – Armor worn by personnel *' ' – A communicator used to read s Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Saiyans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Canon Respecting Category:Characters